


Relieving Tension

by lollymc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollymc/pseuds/lollymc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione stumbles upon a long-forgotten raunchy magazine in the restricted section and is subsequently caught by the dark bat of the dungeons, trouble ensues. Unashamed smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Tension

Hermione’s eyelids were rebelling against her brain’s urgent demands they remain open and study thoroughly the text in front of her detailing the 1001 uses of a bezoar. Her life had become so hectic with her NEWT workload that she had completely forgotten about the extra 18 inches Snape had wanted for a supposedly ‘insolent’ remark in class the previous week.

Realising she’d need more resources, Hermione stood up and stretched, feeling the featherlight material of the invisibility cloak slither over her skin. It made her shiver. Quietly she ventured deeper into the depths of the restricted section. Her fingers traced over the spines of various tomes. If she had only been using her eyes she probably wouldn’t have noticed it but her fingers snagged on what she thought was a page sticking out.

Being a stickler for bookish order, Hermione moved her lamp to the offending section. To her surprise it wasn’t a wayward book but a magazine stuffed in between Taming the Tempestuous Tarantalugra and Tarrot Reading for the Blind Witch or Wizard. Curious, she eased it out.

Her jaw almost hit the floor. On the front cover of the slightly peeling issue was a pair of ginger twins, in Gryffindor uniform...but that wasn’t what had stunned Hermione. They were topless, and fondling each other’s breasts. The once-scarlet title read “HORNY HOGWARTS HUSSIES”.

She hurried back to her little table, and snuck the magazine and the lamp both under the cloak to have a closer look. She turned the first page. Explicit moving pictures swarmed in front of her.

In the first a lithe, long-haired platinum blonde Slytherin girl was sprawled on a green leather sofa with her legs spread wide apart revealing her hairless pussy. A dark-skinned muscled boy was eagerly licking up her thigh making her moan in anticipation.

Hermione’s face went bright red and she felt herself begin to tingle. Without even realised she was doing it she slid a hand under her skirt and began to rub herself through her panties.

On the next page the images were even racier. A sandy-haired boy lay on a pile of cushions while an ebony-haired plump Ravenclaw girl with porcelain skin handled his erection expertly, teasing the tip with her dark lips. A petite, pretty Hufflepuff girl moaned in obvious ecstasy as two other students sucked at her breasrts.

Hermione felt herself becoming wetter. She slid her panties down her legs to allow better access and pulled her bra off. It was almost 3 am. Even Filch would be fast asleep by now, there was no danger.

She began to tweak her hardening nipples with one hand, relishing the delightful twinges of pleasure, and continued to rub her swelling clit with the other.

On the next page an athletic Gryffindor girl rode the cock of an older boy hard, her breasts bouncing up and down while her housemate sat on his face, writhing in pleasure.

Hermione was slick with lust now, and focused all her efforts on her clit and pussy lips. She turned the page and gasped as she saw what looked to be a professor bending a student over a high desk and fucking them from behind. She stuck two fingers inside herself and slid them in and out in pace with her beating heart.

Aware that she was doing it but past the point of caring Hermione let out loud moans. She was soaring, rising on the wave of her orgasm, could feel it carrying her to the brink. Her legs began to shake and she moaned once more. She was at the point of ecstasy when –

“AHEM,”

The sound nearly stopped her heart. In one adrenaline-fuelled move she leapt to her feet, knocking her candle over and in the process letting the invisibility cloak slip from her shoulders. She stood, frozen still, illuminated only by the moon’s rays.

“Well, well, well Miss Granger. What _have_ we here.”

The deep, rich tones of Severus Snape sent trails of fear and panic down into the depths of her stomach.

She had not been alone.

* * *

 

 

As he surveyed her in the late-night silence Snape could feel himself growing hard. Her bushy hair seemed to fizzle with electricity, her plain white shirt was unbuttoned to the navel, with her nipples visible through the thin fabric. She bowed her head in shame but then started violently when she realised her panties were still nestled between her ankles. Blushing fiercely she pulled them up.

“Miss Granger _,_ “ Snape watched her intently and was pleased by the effect his quiet voice seemed to have. A shiver rippled down her spine, “This is certainly a turn-out for the history books. I do wonder what Professor Dumbledore will have to say.”

The colour did not drain from her face, it simply vanished. She went from blushing maid to eerie white in less than a second.

“Please, professor, please don’t! I can’t... I can’t be,” her voice dropped to less than a whisper, “-expelled.”

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you starting _reading_ this,” he picked up the magazine from the floor with the tips of his fingers, “disgusting material.”

Snape, in truth, found it highly arousing. Especially as he held it open on the page Miss Granger had (almost) finished on, the tall dark teacher bending his willing pupil over the desk. Tears streaked down her face now and Snape sneered.

“I didn’t mean to, I was j-just trying to study and then I found that and...”

“And?”

“I got a little carried away,” her blush had returned stronger than ever. He turned and beckoned her to follow him, discretely tucking the magazine into his robes as he did so. She sighed deeply then walked glumly behind him.

Hermione was shaking, mostly out of fear for her school career, but a part of it was the agony of being driven nearly to the brink of orgasm and then cruelly brought back with no relief. Any sexual frustration she had had before this evening had increased tenfold.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up to see that they had not stopped outside the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore’s quarters but outside the heavy dark door that signalled Snape’s office.

“Professor?” she asked.

He said nothing but motioned her inside. The room was dark, and comprised of walls with shelves of strange and interesting specimens floating in semi-luminescent liquids. Hermi Hermione shivered as Snape went to light the candles floating above his desk. He then sat at his chair, steepled his fingers and looked coldly down his hooked nose at her.

“I have concluded, Miss Granger, that as is his wont the Headmaster would find an implausible excuse for your behaviour and let you off with nothing more than a verbal knuckle rapping.”

He pushed his chair backwards a little, the horrible scraping sound reverberating around the small room.

“However I don’t feel this would really make you understand how much dishonour there was in such depravity. I feel a little more _traditional_ punishment would not go amiss. Something perhaps Filch would even support.”

Hermione blanched and felt her hands tremble.

“Not the thumbscrews,” she whispered.

Snape let out a low humourless laugh.

“No, Miss Granger, not that. Come here.”

She, with trepidation in her heart, took the few steps necessary to stand at his side, looking anxiously behind his desk to see if he was indeed hiding thumbscrews. In one swift movement he had grabbed her wrists and with surprising strength, pulled her over his knee.

“ _Professor_ ,” She squealed, wriggling, “What are you _doing?_ ” Snape groaned internally at the contact and wordlessly muttered a charm to dampen his arousal.

“Well I don’t think you’d want your _dirty_ little story all over the Daily Prophet, and nor would _I_ want it to go unpunished. So here we have the middle ground. I am going to teach you a lesson that you won’t find in any text book Miss Granger.”

With those words he flipped up her grey plaid skirt. Before him lay a delectable sight; her creamy, tight little ass was barely covered by the skimpy lace pink panties. He could see a little dark patch in the crotch where she’d clearly become excited while skimming through the magazine. That nearly broke his little ‘taming’ spell right then and there.

Hermione realised then that Snape was going to spank her and she blushed harder than she had ever in her life. Still, it was probably what she deserved. And, in a confusing way it was exciting, being thrown over this man’s lap, her pantie-clad ass on full view. Then she squeaked as two of Snape’s long, cold fingers skimmed down her lower back and along the top of her buttocks as he hooked the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down smoothly.

“Professor!!” She cried, trying to wriggle up but he had pinned her wrists to her back and held her there with a strong forehand.

“Miss Granger,” he hissed dangerously, “You will keep your tongue from henceforth until I say it is alright for you to wag it. Understood?”

Numbly, Hermione nodded.

“Of course, you are weak and I fully expect you to be weeping by the end of this.” Snape almost sighed as he rubbed a hand in mock-tenderness across her milky-pale ass.

Her mind strayed from rational thoughts then, as she felt his caress, to the teacher fucking his student so fiercely. A deep heat flared again and she could feel her nipples and clit tingle. It was almost pleasurable when –

SMACK

Snape brought his hand sharply down on her ass and it was all Hermione could do to stop herself crying out at the sting of it. The pain took her by surprise. Snape on the other hand was feeling intense pleasure at watching her teenage ass jiggle under his palm.

THWACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Three successive blows, much harder than the first, and Snape smiled as his handprints began to bloom, warm and rosy across her asscheeks. He no longer minded that his arousal charm had worn off, the girl was stubborn and would not say anything now she had been challenged, even if she noticed his hardness.

SMACK. WHACK. THWACK.

He moved down her ass to her upper thighs, then closer and closer to her inner thigh. He began to strain against the fabric of his pants as he saw that her sweet little pussy had begun to glisten. He spanked her harder and harder, determined to get her to make a sound.

Tears rolled silently down her face as her ass stung more and more but she remained quiet. That was until Snape angrily pushed her legs open and delivered a firm SMACK to her pussy.

She let out a half-gasp, half-cry noise that was almost an animal sound. Realising that his grip had slackened, she wriggled up to get away but he caught one of her legs and in the ensuing struggle she ended up straddling his crotch, facing him.

Her tear-glazed brown eyes seemed to widen and her pupils dilate. Now her mind was not overcome with pain she had noticed Snape’s bulging erection, which was grazing her inner thigh.

Without thought, as if in response to some primal urge she slowly ground her hips down. His hands shot to her waist as he pulled her closer, increasing the surface area in contact.

Hermione couldn’t quite believe the words as they came out of her mouth, “Perhaps we should continue this lesson elsewhere.”

Her husky whisper was accompanied by her hand sliding up his thigh. For Snape these moments were few, and infinitely far between. He lifted her up onto his desk.

“Quite right Miss Granger, your punishment isn’t over yet.”

 

* * *

 

Severus stroked himself through the fabric of his britches as he surveyed the half-naked student, whose chest was heaving rapidly as she sat on his desk. He was reluctant to release his erection but he desired to tease the girl further. Slowly, he pulled her shirt off of her one arm at a time so that her young full breasts were exposed completely to the cold air. He hummed in satisfaction and bent his head to take a hard nipple in between his lips.

Hermione gasped and shot her hands out to grab the edge of desk. Arousal seemed to light up her brain, dizzying spots of pleasure clouding her vision as Snape slid a hand up her thigh and began to undo her skirt as he swapped and licked and teased the other nipple. The clasp of her gray, pleated skirt finally released and he dropped it to the floor. With a final flick of the tongue, he released her nipple and stood back a few steps and surveyed her. She was entirely bare and he revelled in the youth and suppleness of her body. Small waist, perky tits, a generous ass and wild frantic hair that cascaded down her back; she was certainly a sight to behold.

He advanced forward with a glint in his eye that sent a bolt of fear and pleasure down Hermione’s spine to her clit. She watched as he trailed a hand down her waist, placing the other one on her tit and slowly massaging her areola. His hand slid down her thigh to her calf to her very tiptoe then back up again. She moaned, desperate for him to touch her more intimately. Slowly, excruciatingly so, he bent his head to her neck and flicked out his tongue before nipping her with his teeth then alternating by sucking the slightly bruised skin. It created the most fantastic dance of mild pain and pleasure that drove Hermione wild.

Her hands tangled in his hair involuntary in a bid to drag his head closer to her to her pussy. He pulled back and smiled wickedly, muttering an incantation that conjured silken ropes from the table that bound Granger’s hands to the desk’s legs so that she had to lie flat on the desk.

“Professor!” she cried, “Please-“

“Miss Granger,” he whispered, also setting the ropes to spread her legs for him, “I think you’re forgetting that this isn’t a lesson. It’s a detention.”

He finally gave her a hint of release, as he spread her pussy lips with two fingers. She shuddered with pleasure at those cold, calloused fingers touching her there. He ran his other hand along her inner thigh then up and down her labia, deliberately avoiding her most sensitive spot. She moaned and shuddered again, trying to thrust her hips upwards and towards his sensual touch.

She looked up, eyes darting towards the visible hardness straining against Snape’s britches. She longed to touch him, to please him, but first she needed her own release. It filled every iota of her consciousness.

Snape bent down, placed firm hands on her inner thighs and slowly, devastatingly slowly trailed his hot wet tongue down her navel. Hermione bit her tongue in her efforts not to scream, knowing that this might halt his progress. He reached her mound and Hermione felt her skin electrify and her hair stand on end. When he finally stopped, just above her clit she felt as if she might pass out when he actually touched it.

After what seemed like the world’s longest pause Snape flicked his tongue out and gently dragged it up her swollen, super-sensitive clitoris. To Hermione the world could have ended and she wouldn’t have minded because a purer form of ecstasy she could not have imagined. Then she did scream and it was fortunate Snape’s quarters were adequately charmed or she would have awoken half the castle. She was riding a wave of pleasure as Snape continued to explore her most intimate region deftly, however she realised after a few minutes that if all was normal she would have reached orgasm the first second Snape’s mouth touched her.

She gasped (in pleasure as much as indignation).

“You charmed me!”

He looked up, and to see his crooked smile come from between her very own legs sent a hot flush all through her body.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. Yes Miss Granger, you cannot achieve full... _satisfaction_ til I deem it appropriate.”

He stood up straight and surveyed her with unguarded primal lust in his eyes.

“I think it’s time I took you to my bedchamber Granger.”

Hermione couldn’t have said no at that point, even if she had wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 

Snape advanced until his face was extremely close to his student’s; his hooked nose nearly brushing her flushed forehead. Hermione’s chest heaved and that sweet pink pygmy puff of romance that was born of devouring her mother’s Mills & Boone novels fluttered in her chest at the idea Snape was going to kiss her. Slowly she tilted her face upwards and waited. But he leaned past her head, to reach the bonds that tied her to the desk. As he moved, his erection was pressed against her thigh and Hermione felt as if she was going to faint from arousal.

She was released from the desk but her wrists were still bound. With a swiftness that startled he pulled her hands in front of her and secured them together in a bewitched knot. Hermione gulped. Perhaps this was going to be a more severe punishment than she thought.

Snape retreated towards a door at the side of his office, leading, Hermione presumed, to his private quarters. With a tug at her bonds she slipped off the desk, but weak with passion her knees could not support her and she fell to the cold stone floor.

Immediately Snape was at her side, and then she was in his arms. His breathing was fast and hot on her face.

“Granger,” he murmured low, “I had assumed your consent due to our mutual...reaction to the situation," He brushed his thumb over her parted lips, "But perhaps I was over-hasty. Is this what you want?”

Hermione smiled and raised her bound hands over Snape’s head, bringing their faces together. She leant forward and kissed him deeply, pressing her chest close to him as she did. Wet and hot and unlike anything she had ever experienced before, this kiss took her breath away. When they finally broke apart he released her from the ropes and led her by the hand into his quarters.

In keeping with the theme of his abode they were dark, but with some luxury. The bedspread looked like black satin, or maybe even silk. There was a long bookcase filled with myriad volumes that comprised the east wall. Had Hermione’s mind been in its usual studious phase she would have gone straight to the tomes, but at this current moment in time she was imagining Snape fucking her up against the same wall.

Her professor sat on the end of his bed and began to remove his outer garments. She went to him and slowly sank to her knees.

“You take the top and I’ll -“ instead of finishing her sentence she took the end of the lace of his britches between her teeth and pulled gently. Speeding the process along with her hands she finally released Snape’s bulging erection from his pants.

They both took a breath as Hermione lowered her head. Her eyes widened at his impressive girth. While not the longest she’d seen (Krum’s had to take that title) it was thick enough to make her throb in anticipation.

“My, my professor,” she whispered, the tingling of her skin and the heat in her core making her bold. She slid a palm experimentally along his shaft and earned a groan from her fully erect teacher.

Emboldened by his enthusiasm she pushed him further onto bed and clambered up herself, swinging her leg over him so that her wet slit was mere centimetres away from touching the throbbing head of his cock. With a wild intensity in her eyes she ran her hands up the long lines of his body, pulling his black shirt over his head and admiring his dark-haired chest. He was skinny, there was no denying that, but some decent muscle tone covered his lean frame.

Snape reached up and fondled one of Hermione’s breasts, thumb circling her hard nipple and she sighed in ecstasy, lowering her hips gently down so that her cunt was in contact with his shaft. Slowly, tantalisingly, teasingly she began to rub her wet slit along his length, which she felt twitch and pulsate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, “Granger - what are you doing?”

“Getting even,” She said before bending and kissing along the side of Snape’s neck, up to his earlobe which she nipped tenderly.

He let the pleasurable torture continue for a minute or so more until his balls felt about ready to burst. With a guttural growl he grabbed her hip with one hand and his own shaft with the other. Firmly gripping her he stopped the gentle rocking and positioned himself at her slick entrance.

“Are you ready?”

Suddenly blushing, Hermione whispered, “Please could you go on top?”

Snape smirked at the oddly shy request given how brazenly she’d just been cock-teasing him. But he didn’t turn down the offer of more control over this limber, wet, nubile young girl.

She rolled onto her back and he positioned himself between her spread legs. He placed one hand on her soft cheek and steadied her gaze so she was looking directly at him. With a tenderness she hadn’t thought possible of her sour, dour old Potions master he stroked her cheek with his thumb and questioned her silently with those sharp, black eyes.

She bit her lip, nodding slowly and he entered her. Hermione’s hands shot out and clutched the bedclothes, gasping as she felt his cock fill her up and relieve that deep longing that had been building up for weeks. Snape began to rock his hips gently, relishing the tightness of her cunt.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” she whispered, fingers fluttering open and closed on the sheets.

Snape paused, “Am I hurting you?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “No. Well, a little - but in a good way. Don’t. Stop.”

And with that she moved her hips into his downthrust, pushing him further into her cunt. A deep, uncontrollable groan of ecstasy erupted from Snape who had not felt a pleasure so intense in years. Unable to spare a thought for his partner’s youth and inexperience he began to move in and out of her at a far faster pace.

With every thrust Hermione felt her wave of pleasure crest a little higher and she began to make quiet whimpers of pleasure, her breathing ragged. Snape smirked and adjusted his hips, feeling his whole length sheathed in her tightness.

With a suddenness that took her by surprise Hermione climaxed and screamed out in pleasure, feeling every cell in her body tingle, her toes-curl and a mind-numbing blackness cover her vision.

The Potions master jerked unevenly when he felt her cunt clench around him, and the aftermath of her orgasm pulsating around his shaft. All it took was a few more thrusts before he spilled his load in several successive hot bursts inside her.

Both panting, he lay down by her side and tried to regain composure. A few minutes passed in relative silence – the only sound to be heard their laboured breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Do not get comfortable Granger,” Snape drawled, “You are to return to your rooms immediately.”

Hermione blushed and felt her stomach drop – of course this had not been a romantic encounter, but a dirty little tryst. She wriggled off the bed, trying to fight back tears.

Attempting to cover her dignity with her hands she left the bedroom and returned to Snape’s office to retrieve her clothes.

She donned her crumpled shirt and skirt but as she went to pick up her slightly damp pink panties, someone beat her to it. Snape, clad in a black dressing gown, held them in his hands as one would hold a trophy.

“I think I shall be keeping these Miss Granger. Next time you feel the urge to act superciliously in my classroom, _I_ will know that our little prefect is in fact nothing but a lusty harlot.”

This would have brought on tears without the accompanying clutch that followed it. Snape grabbed the small of her back and pressed her to his chest. He bent and ghosted his lips to her ear, the sensation making her shudder.

“Now I know that not a single word of this encounter will be divulged to anyone, don’t I Miss Granger?”

“I won’t say anything,” she murmured.

“Good,” Snape purred in her ear, stroking down her waist and leg possessively.

“But who knows when you might find me in the library…misbehaving again?” Hermione said, turning her head so they were eye to eye and biting her lip.

Snape felt his prick twitch in excitement.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
